This invention relates to an automobile suspension system, more particularly to an automobile suspension system which can offer safety and comfort to the occupants in the automobile by a hydraulic system and a resilient body unit in accordance with the speed of the automobile and various conditions of the road.
Referring to FIG. 1, a very common independent automobile suspension system includes a supporting rod 11 interposed between an automobile wheel and the automobile body. A hydraulic shock absorber is installed in the supporting rod 11. A shock absorbing spring 12 is sleeved on the upper portion of the supporting rod 11.
In a case where the shock absorbing action of the spring 12 is sufficient to provide comfort, when the automobile is steered, the automobile is apt to sway or even tilt. When the material of the spring 12 is selected to reduce the sway of the automobile to a safe degree, the shock absorbency of the spring 12 is insufficient to provide comfort. As a consequence, safety and comfort cannot be simultaneously obtained.